Whitmore Private High
by s walls
Summary: Isabella Swan is the queen bee. She reigns Whitmore Private High. She has everything: money, popularity, looks, and not to mention every guy falling for her! What happens when Edward's family moves in her kingdom? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Isabella Swan is the queen bee. She reigns Whitmore Private High. She has everything: money, popularity, looks, and not to mention every guy falling for her! What happens when Edward's family moves in her kingdom? ALL HUMAN!!**_

**(Whitmore Private High is a boarding school; students live in the school)**

**These characters **_**will be**_** out of character! :)**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!!**

Bella's POV

Jessica woke me up at 6:00 that morning.

"Get up, Bella! We're gonna be late for cheerleading practice!" she said worriedly, bouncing on my bed. Her curly hair was poofing in all directions.

I got up groggily from my large, white bed and tossed the satin blanket aside. My fuzzy slippers felt warm as I slide my feet in them.

"What time is it?" I asked, still tired.

"It's already six! We've got like 50 minutes before we hafta be down in the gym or else Coach Williams's gonna get so pissed at us! You know how strict she is about 'captain responsibilities' and if you're late _again_, she's gonna blow!" Jessica shouted as she started the shower.

"What?! Are you sure six? How are we suppose to get ready in 50 minutes?" I cried, now fully alert.

"I'm telling you, our alarm is like totally broken! I didn't even hear it ring for half and hour!" Jessica called out from the bathroom.

I groaned and went to the large wardrobe closet Jessica and I shared. It covered a whole wall of the room and could stuff plenty of clothes. Our closet was divided in three sections, since our spacious room was meant for three student. The last section was still empty- our parts were big enough for us anyways.

_Alice_. Whenever I saw that abandoned part of the closet, I would think of her. Jessica and I had been her best friends. We were inseparable and always went _everywhere_ as a trio. Everyone would call us triplets in Whitmore Middle School (private not boarding school). But, she left us during the summer after eight grade.

We were all set for high school. I had told my mother, Renee, to get us the biggest and best room in the dormitories for the three of us. It wasn't hard considering all money she donated to The Whitmore Schools Foundation every year.

It wasn't until after that did she find out her father got transferred to some famous medical institute. Alice told Jessica and I she had to move, then left with her two brothers. We lost touch eventually. Jessica and I were both heartbroken. But, life still goes on.

I shoved over my clothes until I found my cheerleading outfit. I got dressed, figuring out that there was obviously no time to bathe.

Just then, Jessica turned off the shower as I walked into the elegant bathroom. She found a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Hurry up Jessie!" I told her as I trudged over to the sink and started brushing my teeth.

"Okaay!" she replied, getting in her cheerleading uniform as fast as possible. Afterwards, she got her brush and tried to tame her hair.

"Thank God it's Friday! I need a break from all this stress." she complained.

"Yeah, I know. Then we can _finally_ sleep in." I splashed cold water on my face three times, then got my towel and carefully dabbed it clean. I grabbed my brush and ran it swiftly through my hair. I got my rubberband and tied my hair up in a loose ponytail.

Jessica went over to our makeup desk. Our cosmetic table was stocked with makeup. She sat down on the soft cushioned stool and grabbed the mascara, quickly twisting off the mascara wand. Going through all the necessary cosmetics, Jessica finally finished decorating her face.

Jessica was just telling me how I should really start using a little more makeup, even though I told her that I hated to cake it on, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found Tracie and Casie waiting outside in their cheerleading outfits.

"Hey, Bella. Are you guys ready?" Tracie asked, smiling as walked in and sat on my bed.

"Wow. I keep on forgetting how big your room is!" Tracie's twin, Casie said, admiring the room.

"You guys almost come here every other day!" Jessica called out.

"Still... once you lived in our room then come here, it's a big difference!" Casie commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Get a move on it guys! It's 6:50 already!" Tracie declared.

With that said, we left the room and ran down the carpeted hallways. The four of us reached the elevator and started jabbing the 'down' button.

"Come on! It's only the fifth floor!" Jessica cried.

"Well, we're on the highest floor, too." I pointed out. She pouted.

Finally the elevator arrived. We reached the first floor and flew out of the dormitory, running passing the buildings and clusters of students around us. Panting, we arrived in the gym.

"On time today! Congratulations." Coach Williams praised. I smiled.

Cheerleading passed by quickly. We worked on some new routines and cheers all period.

"Don't forget. We only have 11 girls on the team! We need two or three more and tryouts are next Monday!" Coach Williams reminded us. As if we needed it. Almost every junior and senior girl was trying out. Tracie, Casie, Jessica, and I were the only lucky juniors to make it in, so far. And good fortune must have been at its strongest when I was crowned captain.

"Are you two going up?" Casie asked.

"Yeah. But, we'll be right down for breakfast. Save us a spot?" I asked, grinning.

"As always." Casie replied, mimicking my grin.

Jessica and I ran back to our dorms. As I opened the double glass doors, I saw a girl standing in the middle of the room.

She had short, cropped black hair. She was a pixie like girl with a petite frame that suited her. Luggage cluttered around the girl's legs. She turned around at our entrance. I took in her familiar, pale, beautiful, face before my jaw dropped.

"_Alice?_"

**Please tell me what you think and should I continue?**

**THANKS SO MUCH!!**


	2. Reunion

**Thanks so much guys for being so supportive!**

**special thanks to whoever added me to their alerts/favs and whoever REVIEWED!!**

**also please feel free to suggest ideas! :D**

Before:

_She had short, cropped black hair. She was a pixie like girl with a petite frame that suited her. Luggage cluttered around the girl's legs. She turned around at our entrance. I took in her familiar, pale, beautiful, face before my jaw dropped._

_"Alice?"_

Bella's POV-

"Bella! Jessie! Oh my God! It's so good to see you guys again!" Alice screamed with tears brimming her eyes. She ran gracefully to us and wrapped two slender arms around our necks in a big hug.

She greeted us as if she had been gone for a week rather than 2 and a half years. I looked to my side, Jessica imitated my shocked expression on her face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Jessie stammered.

"I'm back, silly! I was just trying to find my room! It's.. 509." she said, checking the piece of paper she was holding.

Jessica and I screamed. "That's our room, too!" I shouted.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, dazed.

"Yeah! Well, we do have that extra bed. Since you left. Tell us everything, please!" Jessica pleaded.

"Let's go, then!" Alice replied, practically jumping up and down with exitement.

We reached the elevator. "You guys have _elevators_?" Alice shrieked. "Sweet!"

Once we got in, Alice plunged into a detailed account of what happened to her. Turns out her father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, remarried in the winter, last month. Her new stepmom, Esme Cullen, had two adopted children, around the same age as Alice and her siblings. Their family grew, so Dr. Cullen finally decided to move back to New York and allow the children to attend Whitmore Private High.

"So, how do you like your new step-people?" Jessica asked, grinning.

"Oh my gosh. Jasper is so sweet. We're kind of going out." Alice admitted, blushing. "We aren't acutally related so it's okay, right?"

I sensed she wanted permission so I smiled and said, "Of course! How about your step-sis?"

Alice sighed. "Rosalie... she can be... stubborn. Truth is, she totally resented coming to New York at first. She's actually dating Emmett right now."

I remembered Emmett. He was Alice's brother. Emmett was football captain, popular and cool guy. He was awesome. Emmett was always friendly and loved to joke with his carefree attitude.

"Cool. Well, we're here!" Jessica announced We passed the four doors on either side of us, and we were at the end of the commodious hallway where the largest door was standing.

I took our my key and unlocked the door. "Welcome to the place where you'll be calling home for the next year and a half!"

I swung open the door to reveal our bedroom as Aliced gasped.

--

Alice's point of view:

When Bella opened the door to my soon-to-be home, I caught my breath. The rectangular room was stunningly beautiful and large. The walls were painted a faint light purple color and was adorned with pictures and school posters like "Go Whitmore Tigers!" In front of me was three large queen size beds, with small cabinets separating them. The beds were all white and each was dressed with a soft, satin blanket. I had a sudden urge to start jumping on it.

On the right side wall was a humungous built in closet divided in three sections. My worry that all my attire wouldn't fit, quickly faded. One look at the wardrobe made me fall in love with it. Jessie and Bella's part was both stuffed with the latest trendy clothes.

Right beside it was a full length mirror.

I glanced at the wall oppisite of the beds. There was a wooden oak cosmetics table and next to it was a desk supporting a wide, HD plasma television. My eyes gleamed as I saw the mini-fridge and microwave in the desk cabinets.

My eyes strayed to the left side of the wall. It seated three sturdy, desked built from walnut wood. It was compact with bookshelves built along on top of the desk.

I walked in and dropped my luggage in the center of the suite like room. I glimpsed a door beside the makeup table and went and opened it. I gasped. It featured a breath-taking tiled bathroom. There was two sinks, a large jacuzzi, a toilet, and shower. It was enormous.

"Wow. You guys practically live in a hotel!" I yelled.

"Cool, right?" Bella called. "Come on, Alice! We have to get changed and go down for breakfast and introduce you to the gang!"

Jessie and Bella quickly changed. Bella wore a white hoodie outside her tight-fitting baby blue tee and long skinny jeans with a pair of white ballet flats. In her hand was a light blue tote bag which she stuffed a few books in.

Jessie paired a white one-button jacket over a green striped t-shirt with capris. She carried an oversized Juicy tote on her arm.

"Shit, we only have 20 more minutes for breakfast." Jessica announced. I glanced at the clock- 7:10 a.m.

I grabbed my bag and the three of us ran out the room and raced to the elevator.

**No worries! Edward is coming in the next chapter! and some other people... (:**

**but meanwhile please review! it really cheers me up and makes me write faster!!**

**I'll try to post the next chapter up asap!**


	3. First Sight

**Chapter: First Sight (stole it from steph meyer hehe)**

**Disclaim: dont own anything...**

**Edward's first appearance! and Jacobs! :D**

**hope you like it, sorry its a little short!**

**feel free to suggest ideas, too!!**

**Bella's POV:**

Once outside the dorms, we walked towards the cafeteria, basically a mini food court.

On our way there, we bumped into a handsome blonde boy. Alice giggled. "Bella, Jessie, this is Jasper."

"Hey Bella and Jessica." Jasper said. He had gleaming baby blue eyes.

We exchanged greetings. "I'm going with Jasper for breakfast. We'll meet you later?" Alice asked with a meaningful look.

"Sure." I laughed. The couple walked off ahead of us.

Jessica and I arrived in the cafeteria and got a small breakfast. Jessica generously paid for us and we started walking over to the largest, most overcrowded table in the cafeteria. It held most of the jocks and popular junior/senior girls. The football team, soccer, basketball team, cheerleaders were all there.

"Woah, hot guy, eleven o'clock." Jessica said, nudging my arm as we made our way to the center of the room.

I turned my head slightly to the left. Sitting on a small table next to the overcrowded one, staring off into space, was a gorgeous boy. He had deep, shining, emerald green eyes framed by long lashes. His bronze colored hair was untidy and disheveled. The boy had a pale, flawless face. My breath caught in my throat when he turned his head, and looked straight at me.

The absurdly handsome boy had caught me ogling at him. Blood rose to my cheecks as I looked back down at my tray of food. I swear I saw him give a half-smile in my peripheral vision.

The gorgeous boy stood up while gathering his belongings, and walked fluidly towards the exit.

"Who was that?" I hissed to Jessica.

"I don't know but he is so damn sexy." Jessica chuckled.

We arrived at the table and found Tracie and Casie. We sat in the two empty seats next to them.

"Hey, Bella." A muscular boy had quickly squeezed himself next to me.

"Hey, Jacob." I replied. Jacob was the captain of the football team and one of my best guy friends.

"How was cheerleading?" he asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "The usual. You know." I took a bite of my breakfast.

"So...do you wanna go with me and see a movie tomorrow night? It's Saturday." Jacob asked, hope gleamed in his eyes.

I thought about it. Jake had been trying to ask me out for half a year now. I've went out with him for a while but I never thought we were officially a couple.

"Alice, my best friend from middle school is back." I said carefully. "I think I'm going to show her around tomorrow."

"Oh." Jake's face fell for moment there.

"Maybe next time." I comforted him. His face brightened and he was back to his original self.

"Okay! You better hurry with you breakfast. The warning bell's going to ring any minute." he said cheerfully.

I gulped down my breakfast and went to my first period class with a group of my friends. They were absorbed in their conversation about weekend plans. My thoughts strayed to the handsome boy I saw in the cafeteria.

And then I knew. The real reason I turned Jake down, was cause of _him_.

**REVIEW!! please?**


	4. Stupid Physics

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts/faves!! :D love you guys!**

**This one is longer, took me forever :D sorry if characters are OOC.**

** IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**If you read this before and got this as a new chapter alert i'm extremely sorry! When I moved ch.2 and ch.3 together, the readers who originally put this on alert didn't get it! Sorry if it's confusing but thats why. I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE SO I'LL HAVE THE NXT CHAP. UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!**

**Before:**

_I gulped down my breakfast and went to my first period class with a group of my friends. They were absorbed in their conversation about weekend plans. My thoughts strayed to the handsome boy I saw in the cafeteria._

_And then I knew. The real reason I turned Jake down, was cause of _him_._

**It's 5th period Physics, right before lunch.**

I walked into Mr. Banner's Physics class. I always dreaded this class since it was my worst subject. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back of the classroom. I went over and planted myself on a chair beside them.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Bella! Second class I have with you! Yay!" Alice replied jubilantly.

"Yeah, I know." I glanced at Jasper. "We're working with lab partners this semester. You two will probably be working together."

I pouted. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "My old lab partner transferred to an advanced Physics class, last week. I'm going to have to get a new partner."

"Come on. Plenty of people would love to be your partner!" Alice exclaimed.

"But, I suck at physics!" I replied, making a face.

Just then, I saw a figure enter the room. It was the absurdly handsome boy from lunch. My heart flipped around a few times. He stopped at Mr. Banner's desk.

"Oh my God. Isn't he so gorgeous?" I whispered without thinking.

"Who? Edward?" Alice made a confused face. _Edward_. What a perfect name for a perfect guy.

"His name's Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alice looked funny. "You've known him since we were little children!"

"What? Isn't he new here?" Now _I_ had a dumbstruck look plastered on my face.

"Uh... yeah. Edward's my _brother_." Alice declared.

I lost my train of thought. _Brother? _Alice did had a twin brother. But all I could recall was a dorky, shy boy who I rarely talked to or even noticed. Then, I remembered. His name was Edward, too.

How did that boy turn into this riduculously beautiful person?

"He's your _brother_?" I managed to choke out. Alice nodded.

At that exact moment, the bell rang. I slowly walked over to my empty table still trying to comprehend everything.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and spoke up. "Let's welcome three new students to our class! Edward, Alice, and Jasper." he said, pointing to each of them. Everyone looked up and the class's attention was immediately caught- probably by the beauty of the siblings.

"Well... Bella doesn't have a lab partner," the teacher pursed his lips, "Edward, you can be Bella's partner for this semester, then."

My heart almost ceased altogether. He flashed me an adorable crooked grin and I could've just fainted there.

_Focus, Bella. It's just a boy. And it's Alice's brother!_ I told myself.

He sat down beside me and spoke in a velvety smooth voice, "Hey, Bella. Long time no see."

I dared myself to look at his flawless face. "Yeah, it's just been a couple years."

He chucked softly. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't absorb a thing.

Class ended all too soon. "Isabella Swan, would you come up here for a minute?" Mr. Banner asked. I gulped.

"I'll wait outside for you." Alice whispered to me. I nodded and walked up to Mr. Banner's desk.

"Isabella, are you aware that you are barely passing my class?" he asked.

I nodded. "Physics isn't exactly my strongest subject." I explained.

"Well, if you want to stay on the cheerleading team, I suggest you pull yourself together. If you get below a 70 this quarter, I'm going to have to take you out of zero period cheer squad." Mr. Banner threatened.

"I understand." I replied, sighing. He nodded and I went outside the classroom. Alice and Jasper were waiting there.

"What happened?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down.

"Ugh! He's bribing me to do better if I want to stay on the cheerleading team! I'm going to fail Physics." I spoke, defeated.

"Really? Bella, just find someone to tutor you." Jasper suggested.

"Oh, oh! I know! Edward will do it and he's really good at Physics!" Alice said proudly.

My heart fluttered at his name. _Was I falling for Alice's brother? What is wrong with me? He probably isn't even interested in a girl who's failing Physics._

I groaned. "It's okay. I'll just have to study more and maybe I'll get it."

"No! It's alright!" Alice said, exuberated. "I'll tell Edward at lunch!"

"Really Alice! I don't need it." I tried to convince her. But she didn't budge on the issue.

"If my best friend is failing a class, I need to help." she stated firmly. She was going to win, anyways. I sighed defeated.

We bought our lunch at the cafeteria and walked over to the table I always sat at. Edward was not sitting alone this time. Two girls, both names which I forgot, were sitting at his table, too. It seemed that they were flirting with him. Edward looked uncomfortable.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I scolded myself. _It's none of my business who talks to Edward._

I found Jessica, and sat next to her. She was engrossed in a conversation with Jacob. I introduced Alice and Jasper to the gang. I noticed two additions to our already crowded table. One was a muscular boy with curly brown hair. Emmett. I squealed when I saw him.

"Hey, Bella! Wow, you've turned into a real hottie." Emmett said, appraising my body. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

The girl next to him had beautiful blonde hair running down her back. She was wearing a tight red shirt and jeans that emphasized her perfect body. I saw a flawless face with beautiful blue eyes staring at me. She looked at me with a hint of resentment in her eyes.

_This must be Rosalie._ I introduced myself and she said a terse greeting back.

Mike Newton quickly occupied the spot next to me. "Bella! The basketball team is playing the Darington Dogs next Tuesday! Can't wait to see you there."

Mike was captain of the basketball team. To be truthful, the team was awful. They rarely ever won games and not alot of people even attended the games.

I nodded, "Cool. Wish the team luck for me." He attempted to continue the convo with me but I was already thinking of something else.

I noticed Alice leaving the table. She came back quickly and following her was... Edward. My heart sped up and did that wierd flip again.

A few of the girls giggled when he sat down across from me, looking uneasy. "Hey Edward." I said, smiling.

He looked suprised at first. Quickly recomposing himself, he replied, "Hey Bella."

"Why so suprised?" I asked curiously. _Was it something I did?_

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why a girl like you is talking to me." He teased honestly. I blushed and lowered my gaze.

"Uh...so, Alice told me that you needed help in Physics?" Edward inquired.

"Sorta, but it's okay if you don't want to." I blushed again.

Edward smiled that adorable grin, "No. I'll help you. You're my lab partner anyways."

"Aww...thanks." I said gratefully. Forgetting to introduce Edward, I quickly did so. "Hey, everyone! This is Edward. He's Alice's twin brother."

The whole group introduced themselves. Mike Newton greeted Edward and said, "So, I heard you were interested in the basketball team." He sounded smug.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I was thinking of joining." Edward said modestly.

"I'm the captain so maybe I can put in a good word for you to Coach Arms and you can be part of the group." Mike said arrogantly.

_Basketball? They could use someone new. Is Edward any good?_ I wondered. _Maybe I'll see him on the game Tuesday._

Jessica interrupted my daydreaming. "Bella! What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Now my best friends were all looking at me. For some strange reason, they always expected _me_ to make the decision. I blushed. "Well, I wanted to show Alice around the school." I said honestly.

Thank God, Jessica continued. "Yes! We could show Alice and whoever around and go to the mall... and maybe get a whole bunch of us to go see a movie later!" She batted her eyelashes at the boys. It was obvious all the guys were going to be there too.

"Sure." I replied. "Everyone can come along to the movies." I was trying to direct that to Edward but at that moment Jake interrupted. "Cool! So, Bella, want to go with me?" _He's at it again._

I politely replied. "Um.. I'll have to see." He seemed to like that answer too and continued chatting with his friends. _Is he ever going to give up?_ I noticed Edward looking at me as if he was keeping a little secret.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." he answered, a small smile played on his lips.

"Tell me, please." I pleaded and tried to convince him.

"Fine. It's just that..." Edward continued, "Mike's been trying to ask you something for a while a moment ago."

I looked to the seat beside me and then around the table, and found out that he had left with the rest of the basketball team.

"What did he want?" I pondered, directing my question to Edward.

He stood up carrying his mostly empty tray while swiftly grabbing his backpack. "He wanted to see if you would go to go the movies with him." Edward grinned, and took off from the table, with me wondering what was so funny.

**Just to clear a few things up: Bella doesn't know what was so funny that a boy wanted to ask her out. It's cuz it happens to her all the time so it's like a regular thing. Don't worry, Edward has plenty of admirers and one is coming along next chapter!! And we get to see Bella in Gym class :)**

**You know you wanna review! Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating sooner! **

**I'm like having a major writer's block... and I'm really busy this week so once again I apologize!**

**Added some new/old characters here!**

**Before:**

_"What did he want?" I pondered, directing my question to Edward._

_He stood up carrying his mostly empty tray while swiftly grabbing his backpack. "He wanted to see if you would go to go the movies with him." Edward grinned, and took off from the table, with me wondering what was so funny._

**Bella's POV**

Jake walked me to Trig class after lunch. It passed by like a blur. Eric Yorkie was trying hard to engage me in a conversation. But, I dismissed him indirectly. He didn't seem to get the hint and continued to chat animatedly with me.

I took in less than half of what he said and we got scolded by the teacher and he threatened to send us to detention! Eric had apologized but that didn't mean I forgave him for talking so much in class to me.

Gym was my last class, thankfully. I just wanted to go take a nice long shower right now. Tracie and Casie came with two friends to meet me after Trigonometry and we went over to the locker rooms.

Even though I took cheer in the morning, I was not excused from P.E. I dislike this class greatly since our teacher, Coach Arms, always liked to make us suffer by running or other forms of torture.

I changed in the locker rooms, chatting with Tracie about the basketball game Tuesday. I casually brought up Edward's possibility of join the team.

"Really? That new hottie at our table today?" She squealed. "That'll be awesome! We really need someone to pull the basketball team together."

I got in my P.E uniform, tied my hair back in a high ponytail and walked out to the center of the field.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Amber pulled my arm and pointed to a person a few feet away. It was _him_. He was wearing a new P.E. uniform that hung loosely yet looked great on him. _How could he look like he belonged on a runway wearing clothes that everyone else looked dorky in?_ I wondered with a twinge of envy.

"Isn't he so cute? I love his eyes. Their so sparkly and I love that beautiful emerald color. I could just drown in them." Amber admired. _Was everyone falling for the new Cullen?_ I had to admit, he caught glances from every girl in Whitmore High.

Just then, Coach Arms called the class to attention. He ordered us to run two laps around our huge field. I groaned, Coach probably wanted to kill us. Tracie, Casie, Amber, Angela and I ran slowly behind the large horde in front of us. After the group of people thinned out, I saw Edward Cullen leading.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Look at how fast Edward's running. Wow, he should join our track team!" Casie exclaimed.

"He's trying for the basketball team," I informed Casie. She rolled her eyes and said he could just go for both. I laughed.

We finally finished, panting. Edward must have saw me because he walked over. My heart sped up and Amber grabbed my arm, again. "Why is he coming over here?" she asked.

"Hey Bella and..." he looked at me a little helpless.

"Amber. This is Edward and this is Amber." I introduced them to each other. Amber giggled. I was still tired from the run but Edward looked as if he had just went for a one minute jog.

"So, Bella, when do you want me to help you with Physics?" he asked. I blushed deeply.

"Well, we can start this weekend maybe Sunday?" I remarked.

"Sure! The library that afternoon? Maybe after lunch." he replied with a charming smile that showed his flashy teeth.

"Okay." I said, a little ditzy from that beautiful crooked grin he gave me. He jogged back to his spot, afterwards.

"Oh my gosh! You have a date with Edward?" Amber asked with jealousy and amusement.

I turned scarlet again. "Not exactly... he's helping me with physics. I'm failing it."

"Same thing!" she said with her eyes gleaming.

Coach came in front of the field, barking, "Swan! Stop chit-chatting with your friend!"

It was obvious he was not very fond of me. I shut my mouth quickly as Coach Arms told us about our plans next week.

"We will be starting with the basketball unit on Monday." he hollered. "So today, we will have freetime."

"Yes!" I said, probably a little too loud.

"Ms. Swan, do you have something to say?" Coach asked me.

I turned scarlet red, and apologized, "No, Coach. Sorry." I heard a couple girls snicker behind me.

"Next time, don't speak out of turn." he replied. "Go, it's freetime."

"Nice going, Swan." It came from one of the girls behind me who were laughing.

"Beat it, Lauren." I told her wearily.

"I know, back off, Mallory." Amber came to my rescue.

"Aww... little Bella need someone to help her?" she made a revolting sad face. Anger boiled under my skin.

"Shut up Lauren!" Now Tracie and Casie came over. "It's been a long established fact that you're just jealous of Bella because she's on the cheerleading team as _captain_, and you couldn't even make it." Traice said sourly.

Lauren screeched, "Shut the crap up, bitch! I was injured that day anyways. You just watch, I'm gonna make it on tryouts Monday!" She was red in the face when she finished.

Her second in command, Hailey Bates, chirped up, "Yeah! What she said."

I rolled my eyes. Lauren mocked, "At least I'm not failing Physics class."

This time I was really angry. "Ha! You're not doing so well either!" I reminded her of the D she got on the last Physics exam.

She looked so offended I burst out laughing. We left with her standing back there, angrily.

"What a stupid bitch." Amber muttered.

"I know, she needs some therapy or something." Casie said.

We sat down on the ground and started gossiping about Lauren Mallory. She was pretty, but also as dumb as a pair of bananas. We were laughing at a joke Angela made when I saw her.

Lauren was walking towards _Edward Cullen_, who was interacting with a few guys.

"What the hell is that slut doing now?" I grumbled.

We all zeroed in on the devil. She was obviously flirting, batting her eyelashed and sticking out her chest. I wanted to vomit.

"Ugh! That skank!" Amber shrieked.

I tried to pick up Edward's reaction. He was talking to her but looked kind of annoyed. I felt a involuntary wave of relief wash over me.

As I continued to observe Lauren's behavior around Edward, I couldn't help but wonder, _was I really falling for Edward Cullen?_

**Please give some ideas! I'm like totally stuck here! Thanks so much! :D**


End file.
